


侦探们的吸烟室交谈

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 卷福&月福的吸烟室交谈，联动《女孩们的下午茶会》。
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci | Rider/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	侦探们的吸烟室交谈

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [女孩们的下午茶会](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171279) by [T1213121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121). 



商场的主楼梯上一向是有人巡视的，加上周末来往的人流，即使被打扫得干干净净，甚至稍有些富丽堂皇之感，却也总是吵闹得让人难以接受，充斥着小孩子的哭闹声和大人们的交谈，耳朵一刻都清静不下来。但工作人员专用的狭窄步行梯与此截然相反，逼仄的空间里安静得会把一切细小声音都回响多次，变成震耳欲聋的回声。更别提那些顺着密封性能不好的烟道弥漫进其中的油烟味和疏于打扫后泛起的浅浅霉味，这整个楼梯就像是灯火辉煌精致整洁的商场的另一面。但如果你想要在法律严密布控的伦敦抽上一根烟，当然，稍微有点脑子的人会选择后者，即使他们要容忍这些乌七八糟的气味。  
以高智商闻名伦敦的帽子侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯难得也不免俗套的和所有人一样得出了这个结论，他把与他一起出来的教女罗莎蒙德·华生放在儿童托管处，决定稍微放松一下——倒不是说他像个傻烟鬼一样忍不住烟瘾——好吧，他就是忍不住烟瘾。为了罗莎蒙德的健康成长，约翰不允许他在罗莎蒙德面前抽烟，他们为此争吵过几次，最后以约翰在床上一面把他操得魂飞魄散一面半强迫他答应这个协议——他那时候脑子有点不太好用，就答应了约翰，把整个221B都列入禁烟区。而他直到第二天发现所有私房烟都消失在楼下三明治店的烟鬼老板手里，才时隔整整一天记起来自己在床上答应了这件事。  
虽然夏洛克早在床上实行了自己的报复，一边把约翰操得叫声连连，一边让他签字画押以后不再答应其他女人“请他喝杯咖啡”的邀请（也许这么看他更胜一招）。但现在，他已经整整四十八小时没有抽过一根烟了。可快憋死他了。  
推开楼梯间的门，夏洛克迫不及待地抽出大衣夹层中的卷烟，划根火柴点上，长长地吐出一口稀薄的水蒸气：那些繁杂的烟雾经过肺部总会消失成浅灰色的水汽，继而为他带来一种欢欣与雀跃，还有彻头彻尾填满身体的满足感。他的余光瞟见角落里梳着背头的男人，看来已经有人先来一步了。  
身为英灵的夏洛克·福尔摩斯对烟草的依赖早已根深蒂固。他热衷吸烟，或者说近乎疯狂地迷恋烟草。一个在打架时都不忘给自己烟斗点上火的人怎么可能对吸烟没有某种强烈的热衷感？反正他变成英灵了，区区人类种植的烟草不会让他的灵基变黑或者支离破碎，这给予他不少吸烟或是做其他事的自由。不过现在点根烟，多半是因为，他能想到之后达文西对他的各种“强烈谴责”。  
能来伦敦休假，这很好；二十一世纪的伦敦，也不错；但在伦敦让长得像个小学女生的达文西走丢，并一回头发现她被不知情的普通人类丢进儿童托管区等“爸爸”接她：不，这不是件好事，这完全不是。  
而压力巨大时该怎么做呢？该点根烟。  
这也是他为什么循着轻微的烟草味道找到这背巷且有些泛着臭气的工作人员楼道，相当老派的点起他的烟斗，一面忖度着该如何同工作人员讲话，一面享受着甜美的烟草香。他留意到半层楼上的安全门开了又关，有个男人走进来点上了卷烟。那张脸他算不上熟悉，不过说生疏倒是确确实实的谎话。在福尔摩斯还未结束也将永远不会结束的一生中，他辗转于多位作家、画家笔下，由许多位出色的演员扮演，而其中这位，他当然记得这份来自二十一世纪的卓越塑造，古怪的高智商天才，在和约翰·华生恋爱的界限上反复横跳打擦边球。  
不过以现代人的目光来看，他似乎也做过这种事。但那年代人们从来不认为男性和男性能够恋爱，甚至“同性恋”这个词汇还没被广泛发明出来。伦敦有特殊爱好的绅士们怎么想，福尔摩斯不得而知（但从地下俱乐部里角色扮演“福尔摩斯与华生”的卖座程度可以看出他们着实非常具有幻想能力），但他在那时，包括此时此刻，确确实实是一位异性恋男性，俗称的直男。（至于达文西究竟能不能被归为直女里，福尔摩斯决定不去思考这件事，她的性别问题确实有点太复杂了。）  
但很显然的一点是，面前的人并非演员。他的大衣内层藏着半盒左右的卷烟，手机在衣兜里，穿着巴宝莉的大衣，在吞云吐雾的同时进入一种恍惚的神态，应当是记忆宫殿。这些与演员本身截然不同的特性即使不是福尔摩斯也能一眼看出，可这就有趣了——夏洛克·福尔摩斯，和另一个夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他不愿意先开口，更不愿和其他福尔摩斯交谈，只得低头继续抽着他永远盛满烟丝的烟斗，在弥漫开来的尴尬氛围内为何时离开此处做着计划。他很喜欢计划。  
“你的烟斗至少有一百年的历史了。”没想到先打破寂静的是夏洛克。他其实一直很乐意主动出击，但许多时候遇不到能和他智商相同的人愿意接受这份彻头彻尾的推理洗礼：而他从不喜欢推理麦考夫，麦考夫和他的关系有点过于不像对兄弟了。“准确来说，一百三十年，只多不少。上面的磨损和凹陷与你抽烟斗的习惯相近，足以证明这烟斗从一开始就是属于你的。但你看起来不超过四十岁，要我说的话，虽然打扮老气了些，不过复古风在伦敦正流行，也算是符合当下时尚。”夏洛克顿顿，顺着楼梯走到福尔摩斯身边，“最值得注意的是时间，从我点烟开始算起已经两三分钟了，但你站在这里不止两三分钟。我进来时，楼梯的声控灯已经熄灭了，你位于两层楼道中间，保守估计，你站在这里抽了五分钟的烟草——可你的烟斗依旧这么满。不可能是中间添过，你身上根本没有任何存放烟草的盒子。这是完全不符合逻辑也不会在现实中存在的事。”夏洛克眯起眼睛，隔着二人中缭绕的烟雾审视着福尔摩斯，“在没有嗑嗨时我很乐意听从我的直觉，它告诉我你很危险：你是谁。”  
“你可以试着推理。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“除掉一切不可能，其余的不论多么荒谬，都是最后的答案。”  
“是吗。”夏洛克的声音平淡至极，他不太欣赏这种自恃高傲的做派，毕竟这世上的大部分人都没有能与他相敌的智慧，“我说过复古是当下的时尚，然而你未曾佩戴任何首饰，还穿着一件过气的高领毛衣，这些都证明你并非一个时尚追随者，相反，你对时尚，或说任何装饰品，根本不屑一顾，甚至不愿分心在这种无聊事上。包括这看起来像是要去议院或者要回主人家的管家一样的老旧背头。看起来像是一百四十岁。”这倒也对，福尔摩斯心想，他差二十六年就猜准年龄了。“另一方面，你不愿意听从他人的指令，更偏好于做一个发令者。但你又钻到这里抽烟，意味着你依旧对某些人保有应有的敬畏。根据你胳膊上的几根棕色长发看来，是个女人，年纪不算太小，但身高一般。也许她是你的妻子，你的老旧秉性让你不会轻而易举地畏惧女友，但你手上却没有婚戒，感情破裂了？”  
“最后一段完全错误。”福尔摩斯摘下自己外套上沾的几根头发，他从来不知道英灵也会又新陈代谢，而他似乎该多花点时间在注意自己的发际线上了，“她不是我的妻子，她是我的一位同事。”确确实实是同事，福尔摩斯没说谎，“看来演绎我这事难倒你了。”  
夏洛克的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条缝，马格努森之后，他还从未接受过如此庞大的羞辱。但他确实不能从面前男人身上看到更多了：男人的一切都像是从十九世纪照搬过来的，不论烟斗还是做派。除此以外，男人身上再无线索。他的身上没有一张购物小票，更别提钱包钥匙和手机这种现代人出门必备的东西。似乎他就带着一个烟斗出门，但根据商场的规定，他又不可能拿着烟斗进入大楼。男人身上充斥着谜团，他不像是活在这个世上的任何一个人，更像是凭空出现在此处，又凭空点上了烟斗，在这里吸烟。唯独剩下几根头发证明他有伴。  
麦考夫最初曾经告诉过夏洛克一些在伦敦弥散的流言蜚语，鉴于对唯物主义的忠实崇拜（尤其在猎犬案之后），夏洛克从没相信过那些。也许他现在该相信那些言论，可那些全部都是反物理常识的——很不幸，经受过大学教育的他保有不少物理常识，非常确信魔法是不存在的事。眼下，男人却活生生地超出了所有的物理常识。  
“你今天是和一个女孩一起来商场的，目标是杂货，在你右手的衣兜里有一张购物清单露出来了半截，可以看到里面还有几颗水果糖与已经剥开的糖纸，柠檬味的。之所以是女孩，则是因为你的鞋上沾了一些星型碎片，和儿童卫生间地板上某个粗心家长洒落的一样。如果是男孩，你可以直接带他进普通的卫生间，但你去了儿童卫生间，所以是女孩。可是你手上的戒指是订婚戒，这意味着女孩很可能不是你的女儿。纵然你不是一个喜欢孩子的人，可你和她很亲密，还很宠她，时常抱着她，肩膀上还有些剩余的软糖粉。如果要我断定，这女孩应该是约翰·华生医生的女儿，而你手上的订婚戒也是华生医生给你的，恭喜订婚。”福尔摩斯这话倒是出自真心，即使他从没爱过什么人，可其他版本的他如果爱过，那绝对是某种幸运，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，与你同名同姓，也是一位顾问侦探，并且你会发现我们两个人很像。”  
夏洛克将信将疑地同他握了手：“你不属于这个时代。”他确实能看到二人面容上的相似，颧骨的构架或是眼睛的颜色，最重要的是近乎一模一样的演绎能力。夏洛克以为那只是他嗑嗨之后的幻境，可麦考夫说得对，某些神秘的事物是存在于伦敦的。  
“十九世纪。”福尔摩斯毫不避讳，他对“自己”的信任程度很高，“是一个不同时空的你，经历许多事到达现代——如果你愿意相信神秘学的话。”  
“那个女人？”  
“不是艾琳。”见夏洛克的烟熄了，福尔摩斯凭空取出一根卷烟，放在烟斗尽头燃了，交给夏洛克，“李奥纳多·达·文西，之所以是个女孩模样，说来话长。”  
“肯定不是你的妻子。”  
“姑且能算作恋人，毕竟我没和华生订婚。但还是恭喜你们。”  
“你不介意这件事？”  
“神秘学。你和我不是同一个个体，我仅仅是恭喜你找到了爱情，与我如何选择没有关系。”或说得更准确点，他们的关系更像是包含与被包含。在被迦勒底召唤时，福尔摩斯就已经从无数个个体合叠为一个。夏洛克是其中的一个他，而他包含着许多个不同的夏洛克。所有夏洛克都有着相近的故事，却又在无数个细枝末节上一次次被改变。可灵魂是永恒的，他们永远能够感受到彼此的独特，就像夏洛克无意识地被他吸引那般。  
“好……吧。”夏洛克深深吸了一口烟，又一次陷入沉寂中。但独特的烟草香实在让他忍不住开口：“这烟不错。”这可是作为一个老烟民不可多得的赞美。  
“船牌的。”福尔摩斯说，“我的华生总是抽这款。”  
“真幸运。”夏洛克慢悠悠地享受着这份满足感，“在床上我同意了约翰把221B划入禁烟区。”  
“彼此彼此。达文西也一直试图阻止我抽烟。”福尔摩斯一副同病相怜的模样。  
手机铃声打断两位福尔摩斯抱怨彼此恋人的行为，夏洛克翻开短信界面看了一眼，简单到有些令人反感的谋杀案正摆在他眼前，资料显示发生在三周前，还有雷斯垂德发送的哭脸emoji——看在上天份上，这是一个三分的案子。  
“大庭广众下的刺杀致死，死因却是麻醉剂注射过量导致的心力衰竭，有趣。虽然刺伤她的是白人种族主义者，但他声称并不对麻醉剂负责，一个高中辍学的无业游民……有点老套的雇凶栽赃了。之前她还在议院，看来毒品渗入英国的各个角落了。”福尔摩斯凑过去扫了眼屏幕，随意评价几句。  
“她前夫很值得注意，离婚后政治立场就与她截然不同了，是彻头彻尾的种族主义者。两个议员结婚，真是有够受的。根据供述他们终日在议院为不同的议题吵架——看看这针眼，一看就不是专业医护人士的手笔，连我扎出来得都比这漂亮。我记得议会盥洗室旁有间废弃的婴儿室，现在是休息室。”  
“照片上的失物招领牌上写着一支口红，色号和这位小姐嘴唇上的一模一样，遗落在休息室的。我个人倾向于女性犯罪，不必怀疑她的丈夫，应当是她丈夫的情妇。”  
“当然不该怀疑。这是当天的新闻，在她出去休息时，她的丈夫接了一通电话，回来脸色就变了。他们离婚有段时间了，但西装上那些孩子造成的痕迹很新，更有可能是他的新妻子。希望格雷森能给我回复。”夏洛克噼里啪啦地在键盘上敲了一大堆。很快，他的手机铃声又一次响起。这次，夏洛克确信了自己的想法。“他有一位在麻精药房上班的新婚妻子，结婚不足三个月，刚生了孩子。”  
“爱情造就的悲剧。”福尔摩斯难得纠起眉毛。即使他早就被各式死亡锻炼出冷漠的秉性，可成为英灵的孤独与历尽千帆某些时候让他依旧存有些微的同情。“让雷斯垂德探长去问问那位丈夫吧，但结果总是不出意料的。”  
“一向如此。”夏洛克把短信发给格雷森，瞥眼时间，把手机锁屏丢进衣兜里。“这根烟快烧完了。”他掸掉烟灰，享受最后几口甜美的烟草香。  
“它只是根普通的卷烟，我在十九世纪伦敦街头买的。它总会烧完的。”福尔摩斯顿顿，“还有，你该走了。你让你的女儿等了你二十分钟。”  
“我的……不，罗莎蒙德不是我的女儿。她不会成为我的女儿，即使我和约翰订婚也不会让她成为我的女儿，她永远是玛丽的女儿。”时间确实没错，夏洛克抽完最后一点烟，把烟头丢在地上踩灭，走上楼梯。  
“别太自责。”虽然他也寄出了五颗橘核，但福尔摩斯总觉得劝其他的自己放下一些过往是好事。尤其在经历这么多之后，身为英灵，他比谁都要清楚后悔和愧疚造成的一切。多少英灵为了些许的可能性就签下契约走上英灵座，结果只剩无穷无尽的悔恨。从一开始，他们就该原谅自己，而不是为追求第二次可能性夺取圣杯。  
彼时夏洛克正拉开沉重的楼梯门，他回头看了眼空荡荡的楼道。“也许。”  
赶到儿童娱乐区时，罗莎蒙德还是差点哭了，好在他们可以瞒着约翰偷偷地去吃冰激凌，没有烦恼的小姑娘轻轻松松就能因为一颗香草冰激凌球扬起笑脸。夏洛克注意到罗莎蒙德身边的女孩，被罗莎蒙德称为“莉莉”的，却与刚刚的福尔摩斯一模一样，让他无法演绎出任何东西的女孩。她似乎想说些什么，但福尔摩斯的声音先一步把打断了她的话。  
夏洛克抱着罗莎蒙德回头看去，女孩跟在福尔摩斯身边逐渐走远。他们在说些什么，夏洛克能从唇语里读出来大致是有关床会摇晃的问题……贝克街221B该死的隔音问题！他得从麦考夫那里搞点军用隔音材料过来！“双球冰激凌怎么样？”他挂下罗莎蒙德的鼻尖，一副讨好的模样。  
“要香草和草莓的！”  
“但你要向我保证。”夏洛克故作严肃地板起脸来。他确实希望严肃一点谈这件事，不过罗莎蒙德还没到那么大，而约翰一直强调不同的时间要有不同的教育方法和内容。  
“什么？”  
“有些事情不能随便和别人说的。”夏洛克说，“比如我和你爸爸打架这件事。”  
“可这不是很糟糕吗？”  
“是为了爱情。”罗莎蒙德一脸困惑地眨眨眼，夏洛克从兜里掏出一块柠檬软糖塞进她嘴里，“等你长大就知道了。”


End file.
